1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports devices and more particularly to a device for accurately centering an arrow in an archery bow.
2. Prior Art
There is a need for properly centering an arrow in an archery bow so that the arrow will shoot correctly, accurately and without diverging from the original sighting line from which it was aimed and shot. This is particularly critical with respect to compound archery bows which were introduced in the late 1960's and which have become very popular with archers. One common method employed by archers to try and determine the true centershot position of a bow is to shoot one unfletched arrow and two or more fletched arrows from the bow and observe the orientation of the shot arrows in the archery target before adjusting the in/out placement of the arrow rest and cushion plunger. Much shooting and adjusting must be made before the arrows group in the target bale with about the same vertical orientation, indicating a center-shot position.
Another method of determining the center-shot position is to dangle an arrow from the bowstring while the bow is suspended face down between two supports. The proper position of the rest and/or plunger is then guessed at, the plunger and/or rest are adjusted and the bow is retested until it is correct as to the center-shot position.
No simple device has yet been devised for accurately and precisely determining the center-shot position in an archery bow. Such device is needed in view of the inaccuracies and laborious nature of the above-described hand methods. Such device should enable the center-shot determination to be made rapidly and without having to dismantle the archery bow. Preferably, the device should be light in weight, inexpensive, durable and compact.